


Imaginary War

by crushediolite



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Happy Ending, ITS PRETEND THEYRE KIDS, Play Fighting, THE DEATH ISNT REAL DW GUYS, and tubbo is the neighbor's kid and techno goes to school with wilbur, i wanted to write something that was serious but actually silly skjdnfks, in which phil is wilbur's and tommy's dad, my first dsmp fic pwease be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushediolite/pseuds/crushediolite
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo are at war. Betrayal runs deep between them. Now they must fight to see who will triumph. Until the pizza arrives, of course.----Please read the tags! This fic is written when they are all a lot younger (Tommy & Tubbo are like 9/10, Wilbur is like 17, and Techno is 14/15 for context). Wilbur and Techno like to use their creative writing skills to entertain Tommy and Tubbo so they don't get into trouble. It starts all serious and angsty but it's pretend!!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Imaginary War

Tommy stared out over the war-torn landscape of what was once his home. Smoke billowed from fires left from canon fire and explosions. Screams of defiance rang out against the monsters that fought against his friends. He saw a figure in the distance, coming close.

He recognized who it was long before they were standing in front of him. It was Tubbo, someone who he once called a friend. How long had it been since he had last called him that? Weeks? Months? Years, even? It seemed like a lifetime ago they were laughing together, creating a land of their own for everyone they loved to co-exist in.

Tubbo hardly looked different outside of the tired look in his eyes and the tight grip he had on the handle of his axe. Soot and blood were smeared on his stern face as he stopped a few feet away from Tommy.

“Tubbo.” There was a harshness to the way Tommy spoke the other’s name. A venom which was never present during the time they grew up together.

“Tommy.” Tubbo returned with the same venom, a cold harshness to his once warm eyes.

“We both know how this is going to end, Tubbo,” Tommy said, pulling out his sword from its sheath.

“If you had surrendered earlier, it wouldn’t have to be this way,” Tubbo replied, readying himself for anything his former friend had in store.

“Look around you, man!” Tommy gestured to the landscape around them. “You know things would still be the same if I had given up!”

“No one would have had to die, Tommy! Your refusal to back down is why we’re in this mess!” Tubbo shouted back. “If you were half the man Wilbur was, maybe then we could have had a functioning country not tearing itself apart.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my brother like that,” Tommy spat out, stepping forward in anger at the remark Tubbo made. “At least I’m not like Schlatt and ruin everything I touch!”

Tubbo looked shocked as he stepped back, not expecting the words Tommy had spoken. He narrowed his eyes, baring his teeth a bit as he readied his axe.

“Take that back,” Tubbo growled out.

“Or what?” Tommy sounded smug, a dark glare contrasting the smirk on his face.

“Or I’ll take your head.”

“Try it,” Tommy challenged.

They devolved into fighting, Tommy defending with his sword. They knew each other’s strengths and weaknesses. This fight was not going to be easy.

Metal clanged together mixed with grunts and yells, blending in against the sounds of war around them. Tubbo managed to cut Tommy’s arm, and Tommy countered with a swift cut to Tubbo’s cheek and ear. Each of them were looking for an opening the other would leave. Finally, Tommy found one. With a swift movement, he plunged his sword into an opening on the side of Tubbo’s armor. An exposed spot that lead his sword directly into the stomach of his former friend.

Tubbo looked shocked as the blood drained from his face, stumbling back and holding onto Tommy’s sword. Instant regret filled Tommy as he saw the blood leaking out from the wound and staining the metal of his sword. He rushed to his friend’s side, catching him as Tubbo fell.

“Tubbo—Tubbo no, no I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay, Tommy,” Tubbo rasped. He smiled softly up at the other man, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. Tommy grabbed at the other’s hand, griping it tightly as Tubbo held on weakly.

“But you’re—I didn’t want it to end like this.” Tears formed in Tommy’s eyes, falling down his cheeks in hot waves of panic and fear.

“It was never meant to be, Tommy. It was… never…” Tubbo’s words trailed off as his eyes slowly closed. His hand grew loose in Tommy’s hand, and Tommy panicked as he tried to shake Tubbo awake.

“Tubbo? Tubbo hey. Hey, Tubbo come on. Please wake up.” Tommy’s breaths grew quick and shallow, realization settling in that Tubbo was gone. A pained wail was let loose from his throat aimed at the sky, a sound that would never be heard over the—

“Kiiiddss! The pizzas are here!” Phil called from downstairs.

All at once they came back from reality. Tommy blinked as his gaze shifted from Tubbo to the cracked door to his room. They were no longer warriors and rulers of countries. They were children in a room in a cozy house they called home. Tubbo had a wooden sword shoved into his side, red paint splotched onto it to simulate blood. Soot from the fireplace was smeared on his face haphazardly along with Tommy.

Wilbur was not a dead former leader, but a teenager trying to entertain his little brother and his friend with his story telling. Technoblade was not a traitor who could create monsters from sand and bone, but a similar age to Wilbur, curled into a beanbag in a corner with a book in hand.

They all shared a look for a moment before scrambling up and screaming, trying to get downstairs first and grab the best slices for themselves. Tommy and Tubbo shoved at each other, racing down the stairs as Wilbur was already ahead of them, calling them losers and saying he’ll save some crusts for them. Techno sighed, placing his bookmark in his book before trailing after them.

Tommy and Tubbo already had pizza on their plates, trying to figure out what soda to drink with their spoils. Wilbur was already shoving half a slice in his mouth, having covered it in a fine layer of powdered parmesan.

“What were you all doing up there? You kids look a mess,” Phil asked, handing Techno a plate and cup full of water.

“Government betrayal that tore apart childhood friends. Ya know, the usual,” Techno explained, taking a bite of his food.

“Still not allowed to direct after the last time?” Phil chuckled, smirking a bit into his cup.

“He just lost a tooth! It’s not like he broke a bone or anything!” The piglin hybrid exclaimed, throwing his hands up carefully to not drop anything as he went to the dining table.

“I got bruised too!” Tommy shouted through a half-chewed mouthful of food.

“No talking with food in your mouth, Tommy,” Wilbur admonished, with a likewise full mouth of pizza.

“You’re not dad, Wil! You don’t control me!” Tommy yelled, pointing a finger at Wilbur.

“Actually, I still do because we’re technically still in the moment,” Wilbur clarified, trying to hide his laugh.

“Does that mean I’m a zombie or something?” Tubbo asked, tilting his head to the side.

“No, you’re a ghost come back to haunt his friend because you have unfinished business.”

“What like I didn’t go to the bathroom before I died?”

Everyone busted out laughing at that, the ram hybrid child looking confused yet still laughing along with everyone. They continued with conversation, informing Phil of their newest storyline they had come up with. Phil listened happily, enjoying hearing his children and their friends talk about the wild things that ran in their imaginations. Oh, how wonderful it is to be young and full of life.


End file.
